1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus useful with buildings constructed to maximize the use of energy derived from the sun and the wind. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for incorporation in such buildings and includes improved wind rotors for providing more even energy output at lower stress levels. The present invention also includes an improved, external, building support system capable of providing both structural support for the building and of supporting an exterior shell, such as solar efficient glazing or glass sheathing.
2. Description of the Background
The problem of developing structurally strong, energy effective and aesthetically pleasing apparatus for incorporation on or within buildings to convert wind energy and solar radiation to other usable energy forms has retarded the wide general use of such systems. The basic principles associated with systems useful for converting wind energy and solar radiation to other useful energy forms have been described in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,853 and 4,004,427. These patents merely describe exemplary systems which have been devised for converting natural wind energy and solar radiation into other useful energy forms. These patents disclose systems useful for converting both solar radiation and wind energy into a useful energy form and which are incorporated on or within a building.
The present invention is directed to improvements in such systems particularly useful with buildings constructed to take advantage of solar radiation and wind energy to supply a portion of the energy needs of the building. Accordingly, the disclosures of Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,853 and 4,004,427 are, in their entireties, incorporated herein by reference.
These patents disclose means for converting wind energy into mechanical energy employing a plurality of wind wheels of identical configuration interconnected and affixed about a common axis of rotation. The wind wheels nearer to the driven means in such a system develop a higher torque and suffer from greater stress, resulting in a higher rate of fatigue failures than for the wind wheels located at greater distances from the driven means. The wind wheels nearer to the driven means must transmit to the driven means the torque developed in the distant wind wheels, as well as the torque which they develop via their own direct exposure to wind forces. Accordingly, if the lower of the identical wind wheels in these prior patents is of adequate strength to lastingly withstand its loads, then the upper wind wheels, being identically constructed, will be overbuilt, excessively heavy, employ an excess number of bearings and bearing support assemblies, have a greater number of wind gaps and operate at an efficiency level significantly below optimum.
Accordingly, a means of providing improved wind wheels to overcome such problems is desirable. It is also desirable that the wind wheels be constructed of relatively inexpensive, lightweight and preferably interchangeable parts in order to provide an efficient and economical device.
Prior wind devices often suffered from severe fluctuation of the rotational speed resulting from the vanes alternately being exposed to and shielded from the maximum wind velocity. Accordingly, it is also desirable to provide a wind wheel construction producing a relatively constant output with minimal fluctuations of rotational speed about an average value as the angle between the vanes and the wind changes.
Buildings have employed diagonal exterior bracing in order to provide additional structural strength. However, systems employing devices which are capable of both providing diagonal bracing to increase the structural strength of the building and providing means for supporting a protective surface, such as window glazing, do not exist. Such a system would be particularly useful in the construction of buildings making maximum use of wind systems which, even though in a minor way, would add to the existing wind loading of a building's supporting structure.
The improved wind rotor system of the present invention overcomes the above disadvantages of the prior systems for converting wind energy to another useful energy form. Further, the present invention provides a system particularly useful with glass sheathed buildings making maximum use of solar energy. The system of the present invention provides a means of both improving the structural integrity of the building and supporting the exterior glass sheathing.